


Kiss Me Through The Phone

by Batmanfan11



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Daddy!James, Daddy!Thomas, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Little!Alex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Text Format, nonbinary!lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: Thomas is gone for 30 days, leaving James with an Alexander who has the tendency to slip into little space regularly out of comfort.(Text Format)





	1. The first day is always the hardest

**Author's Note:**

> Groups and their members:
> 
> Sugar Daddy - Thomas and Alexander
> 
> Sickeningly Cute - James and Alexander
> 
> Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans - Thomas and James
> 
> Acquired Love Triangle - Alexander, Thomas, and James
> 
> The Squad - Laf, John, Hercules, and Alexander
> 
> Revolution - Laf, John, and Hercules
> 
> Sisterhood - Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy
> 
> Sunshine Club - laf, John, Hercules, James, Alexander, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy
> 
> Too Perfect - Aaron and Theodosia 
> 
> South South - James and John
> 
> Sisterly Love - Alexander, Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy
> 
> Francophile - Thomas and Laf
> 
> Big and Proud - Hercules and James
> 
> Fierce - Laf, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy
> 
> Boss (?) - Washington and Thomas
> 
> Too Bi, Goodbye - Alexander and Eliza
> 
> Cafe Cutie - Maria and Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is gone and Alex is sad. What to do with the rest of the day is up to him alone.

_Group Sugar Daddy_

****CaribbeanKoala:**** T ommy

 ** **SwivelLord:**** Yes, Sugar?

 ** **CaribbeanKoala:**** I miss you xoxo

 ** **SwivelLord:**** I have literally not even stepped out of the house yet

 ** **CaribbeanKoala:**** I know but that doesn't mean I still can't mISS YOU!

 **SwivelLord:** I'm about 20 feet away from the door fyi

 **SwivelLord:** What was that sound?

 **SwivelLord:** wHY ARE YOU BLEEDING, ALEX!

 **SwivelLord:** and now I have an arm full of Caribbean

 **CaribbeanKoala:** You love it

 **SwivelLord:** I do

 **SwivelLord:** but I really need to leave baby doll. I promise to be back soon. James should be coming home from the doctors soon. Give him my kisses.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** But why does it have to be a month?

 **SwivelLord:** cause politics is a bitch. Now be good.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** did you really have to smack my ass that hard and drop me on the couch?

 **SwivelLord:** yes, because your face when I do it is priceless

 **SwivelLord:** I love you, darling

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I love you too, Thomas

* * *

 _Group Sicking_ _enly_ _Cute_

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Thomas is gone and I'm all alone in the house

 **CaribbeanKoala:** it's too quiet

 **CaribbeanKoala:** and cold

 **CaribbeanKoala:** and I cut my hand running from the bedroom to the front door

 **Advil:** I'm coming home soon, Alex. I'm picking up Subway for lunch.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Only if you get me Sunchips

 **Advil:** Wouldn't get you anything else

 **Advil:** Also, wash out that cut and put a bandaid on it

 **CaribbeanKoala:** are the blues clues bandaids still under the sink?

 **Advil:** yes, next to the Kisses Jar

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Do I also get Daddy's kisses? ;)

 **Advil:** You know I wouldn't pass up kissing your boo-boos. ;)

 **CaribbeanKoala:** You're the best, James! Love you! Drive safe! Kisses!

 **Advil:** Kisses!

* * *

  _Group Southern Motherfuckering Democratic Republicans_

 **Advil:** I miss you already, Tommy. Drive safe. Tell your mother I said hello.

 **SwivelLord:** why do you text like some wine mom on Facebook?

 **Advil:** nm crash

 **SwivelLord:** wAIT I LOVE YOU MY HONEY BUNCHS OF OATS!! Kisses!!

 **Advil:** Kisses!

 **SwivelLord:** what did the doctor say today?

 **Advil:** She said that it was just the pollen acting up with my allergies. I told Alex but that boy is always so worried when I start getting even the slightest bit sick

 **SwivelLord:** same tbh

 **Advil:** I'm sick 24/7 I know what's going up with my own body

 **SwivelLord:** better safe than sorry

 **SwivelLord:** Also, Alex cut himself this morning. Be sure he gets that fixed up.

 **Advil:** Already on it

 **SwivelLord:** And this is why I love you so much

 **Advil:** I love you too

 **SwivelLord:** Well I gotta get back on the road. I stopped to get ~snacks~

 **Advil:** why did you put snacks in ~?

 **SwivelLord:** because it's the good kind

 **Advil:** ???

 **SwivelLord:** cheese doodles

 **Advil:** Christ almighty

 **Advil:** RIP your expensive leather car

 **SwivelLord:** you know what

 **Advil:** sorry, can't hear you over your cheesy fingers

 **SwivelLord:** when I get back I'm shoving these cheesy fingers where the sun don't shine

 **Advil:** kinky

 **SwivelLord:** gOODBYE!

 **Advil:** Kisses!

 **SwivelLord:** Kisses!

* * *

  _Group The Squad™_

 **CaribbeanKoala:** laf laf laf Laf Laf LAF LAF

 **FrenchFry:** oui?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Tommy's gone and I already miss him.

 **FrenchFry:** Are you being emo????

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Yes but Jemmy is coming home soon and he's bringing Subway so I'm gonna be o k

 **FrenchFry:** Well at least they're feeding you over there.

 **PinsandNeedles:** Alex you're so cute

 **TrueSoutherner:** truth

 **FrenchFry:** truth

 **CaribbeanKoala:** s top

 **TrueSoutherner:** n ever

 **PinsandNeedles:** Show of hands, how many of y'all didn't expect for Alex do a complete 180 w/ Thomas and James.

 **FrenchFry:** !!

 **TrueSoutherner:** !!

 **PinsandNeedles:** !!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** *middle finger emoji*

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I'm trying to be cute here and you all keep exposing me

 **FrenchFry:** Honey, you're just so exposable

 **TrueSoutherner:** ^^^^^^

 **PinsandNeedles:** ^^^^^^^

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ok but seriously, Thomas is gone and he's gonna be gone for a whole month and I'm being emo but I'm also a little scared I might slip into little space and get even more emo because he's not here

 **PinsandNeedles:** don't worry, Alex, you got a whole slew of friends and family to help you if that does happen

 **FrenchFry:** slew?

 **PinsandNeedles:** come and fight me laf

 **TrueSoutherner:** cHILDREN!

 **TrueSoutherner:** you know that none of us mind taking care of you in little space!

 **FrenchFry:** we're always a call away! Or a text!

 **TrueSoutherner:** plus you got "Jemmy" there to help you. We'll be right here for ya Alex!

 **PinsandNeedles:** loco parentis, remember?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** y'all are the best, honestly

 **FrenchFry:** omg Alex did you just use "Y'all"

 **TrueSoutherner:** Christ they've gotten the "southern charm" in you already. RIP Alex

 **CaribbeanKoala:** lea VE ME ALONE OH MY GOD!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** besides

 **CaribbeanKoala:** that's not the only thing they've gotten in me already ;) ;) ;)

 **FrenchFry:** G rossssssssssssss

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ;( ;( ;(

 **TrueSoutherner:** says the frenchie who just had some southern charm shoved down their ass last night

 **PinsandNeedles:** SNATCHED!!!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** EXPOSED

 **FrenchFry:** *Offended French Noises*

 **FrenchFry:** you got nothing to say, mulligan. I remember quite vividly of some southern charm dripping down your throat last night

 **CaribbeanKoala:** s CREAMING

 **PinsandNeedles:** I AM BALD I HATE T H I S

 **TrueSoutherner:** all of y'all are gonna feel this southern charm ;)

 **CaribbeanKoala:** blocked

 **FrenchFry:** that was a holy experience

 **CaribbeanKoala:** there are so many wigs I can't

 **TrueSoutherner:** I could snatch yours too Alex  
**CaribbeanKoala:** Test me

 **FrenchFry:** John, Alex exposes his own damn self

 **CaribbeanKoala:** blocked

* * *

_Group Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans_

**Advil:** Come in, Papa Bear. Come in.

 **SwivelLord:** Yes, Daddy Bear?

 **Advil:** just an update. Alex is asleep on the couch and is still beautiful

 **SwivelLord:** soft snores and twitchy fingers?

 **Advil:** and mumbles

 **Advil:** [20 pictures sent]

 **SwivelLord:** God I already miss him. I miss you too, daddy bear. Is that a Blues Clues bandaid on his hand?

 **Advil:** I miss you more Papa Bear. Yes, I even gave it a kiss to make it heal faster. How much longer do you got until you hit D.C?

 **SwivelLord:** 4 hours. God I love you.

 **Advil:** You hitting your mothers place first, right?

 **SwivelLord:** yeah, Ma says she's missing her baby boy and threatened me that if I didn't come by she wouldn't cook Christmas dinner this year

 **Advil:** please visit your mother soon. I thrive for that cooking

 **SwivelLord:** I know darling

 **Advil:** you're not texting and driving, right?

 **SwivelLord:** I'm not. Don't worry, Jemmy. I'm using that talk-to-text thing Alex got me for Christmas

 **Advil:** Good. Don't want no crashes on the highway

 **SwivelLord:** Alex gone into Littlespace anytime today?

 **Advil:** not that I'm aware. I'm a little worried about tonight though

 **SwivelLord:** yeah. This is gonna be the first time I'm not gonna be there to tuck him into bed with you.

 **SwivelLord:** oh no I'm crying

 **Advil:** babe

 **SwivelLord:** I JUST LOVE HIM A LOT OK! AND I JUST WANT TO HOLD HIM AND YOU AND KEEP YALL SAFE I HATE THIS SO MUCH!

 **Advil:** darling, it's alright! I understand. I'll keep you posted on all things Alex related.

 **Advil:** pictures included

 **SwivelLord:** ok. Thanks babe. Now please feed him. If I know him he's probably been working all night and crash sometime in the day

 **Advil:** I will! Keep those cheesy fingers clean. Kisses!

 **SwivelLord:** Kisses!

* * *

_Group Acquired Love Triangle_

**SwivelLord:** I have arrived in Monticello!

 **Advil:** Thank Christ

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Tommy! Have a nice ride?

 **SwivelLord:** would of been better with the two loves of my life but alas, I was all alone. It was fine

 **Advil:** please tell me you've eaten something other than ~snacks~

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ~snacks~?

 **SwivelLord:** dont

 **Advil:** cheese doodles

 **SwivelLord:** yoU BITCH!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I have,,,,,been hurt

 **SwivelLord:** I'm sorry, Alex. I would of shared.

 **Advil:** no you wouldn't of

 **SwivelLord:** JAMES MADISON JR!!!

 **Advil:** bringing the Jr. out on me there, Tommy

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I am,, ,,shook,,,,, offended , ,,,,dead

 **SwivelLord:** look what ya did, Jemmy. Ya hurt Alex

 **Advil:** he'll get over it. I got him Sunchips

 **SwivelLord:** offended

 **CaribbeanKoala:** give your Ma kisses from James and I, Thomas! I gotta go!

 **Advil:** where are you going?

 **Advil:** ALEX YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT

 **Advil:** DAMN IT ALEX NO! FUCK WHY ARE YOU SO FAST!!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** GOTTA GO FAST BITCH

 **SwivelLord:** you did this to yourself, you know

 **Advil:** sh UT UP UR IN VIRGIN I HAET

 **SwivelLord:** tell me when you get him, love. Kisses!

* * *

_Group The Squad™_

**CaribbeanKoala:** operation ~snacks~

 **FrenchFry:** oh no

 **TrueSoutherner:** I heard the 7-11 by my place has a deal going on for two bags of chips for 1.99

 **TrueSoutherner:** this week only

 **PinsandNeedles:** how could you,,,,?

 **TrueSoutherner:** he iS MY BROTHER!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** omw

 **FrenchFry:** if he gets hit by a car, I'm blaming John

 **PinsandNeedles:** same

 **TrueSoutherner:** rude

* * *

 _Group_ _Revolution_ _+_ _Advil_

 **Advil:** PLZ TELL ME ONE OF YOU HAS SEEN ALEX!

 **FrenchFry:** seen? No. heard? No. texted? Yes

 **Advil:** wh ERE? He ran OUT OF THE HOUSE!

 **TrueSoutherner:** we will never tell

 **FrenchFry:** why are you so worried? He's not in littlespace, is he?

 **Advil:** no but he ran out without shoes and shirt and I think he took my wallet instead of his and he's gonna use up my gas money

 **FrenchFry:** that fucking,,,,he's gonna get hurt

 **Advil:** thaT DOESNT HELP MY STATE OF MIND LAF, WHERE IS HE???????

 **PinsandNeedles:** 7-11 by our apartment

 **TrueSoutherner:** I can't believe you would just throw your brother under the bus like that

 **Advil:** thank

 **FrenchFry:** John, Alex is barefoot, shirtless, and on the prowl for cheese doodles. He's not in his right mind right now. He could seriously get hurt, babe

 **Advil:** also, just because you were born in South Carolina doesn't make you any more southern than Thomas and I

 **TrueSoutherner:** false

 **Advil:** truth

 **FrenchFry:** It's honestly all the same to me

 **PinsandNeedles:** I've only been to the south for Johns family's BBQ

 **TrueSoutherner:** shits good fam

 **Advil:** well I'm off to find my boyfriend bye

 **PinsandNeedles:** bye

 **FrenchFry:** byeeee

 **TrueSoutherner:** byeeeeeeeee

* * *

_Group Acquired Love Triangle_

**CaribbeanKoala:** Thomas, help!

 **SwivelLord:** what's wrong, dumping?

 **Advil:** he got his ass SNATCHED! That's what happened!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I had just got me the ~snacks~ when James came in and took them from me and dragged me out of the store

 **SwivelLord:** oh James, let the poor man have his cheese doodles

 **Advil:** i would of if he hadn't RUN OUT KF THE HOUSE BAREFOOT, SHIRTLESS, AND CROSSED MULTIPLE ROADS WITHOUT LOOKING!!!

 **Advil:** AND TOOK MY WALET INSTEAD OF HIS!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** sowy daddy

 **Advil:** you're only sorry because you know you're gonna go home with me and get put over my knee

 **CaribbeanKoala:** PAPA!!!!

 **SwivelLord:** I'm sorry baby but you should of known better than to leave the house like that and cross the road without looking. You could of gotten hit and gotten hurt.

 **Advil:** he's slipping into headspace now

 **Advil:** damn it now I don't want to spank him but if I don't it won't get through his thick head

 **Advil:** damn it he's giving me those doe eyes

 **SwivelLord:** stay strong Jemmy

 **CaribbeanKoala:** pwese no spn kn g

 **Advil:** damn it

 **SwivelLord:** have fun with Alex and don't hit him too hard. Kisses!

 **Advil:** Kisses!  
\--------  
_Group Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans_

 **Advil:** I gave him 5 spankings with my hand before I caved

 **SwivelLord:** that's more than usual. Good job.

 **Advil:** after that I got him into his diaper and PJs. He's enjoying his cheese doodles he bought with stolen money

 **SwivelLord:** you and I both know you would of bought him those doodles the moment he asked

 **Advil:** I am being exposed by my own boyfriend

 **SwivelLord:** yup.

 **SwivelLord:** Oh! Ma says hello and that she hopes your allergies don't get any worse. She also says to say hello to Alex.

 **Advil:** sweet women she is

 **Advil:** oh no

 **SwivelLord:** what?

 **Advil:** Alex is looking for you. BRB gotta consult him on the fact you're not gonna be home any time soon

 **Advil:** I am,,,,exhausted

 **SwivelLord:** and I am bored and missing my darlings. What happened?

 **Advil:** after I told Alex you weren't coming home until the end of the month, he started crying so I had to calm him down and he didn't go down easy either. I rocked, cuddled, feed, and even gave him his favorite paci

 **SwivelLord:** then how did he go down?

 **Advil:** you won't believe it

 **SwivelLord:** try

 **Advil:** I gave him the photo picture of you from the hallway

 **SwivelLord:** omg

 **Advil:** he's laying with it now on the floor just looking at it

 **Advil:** [1 picture sent]

 **SwivelLord:** pLEASE LET ME COME HOME SOON I MISS MY DARLING BABY AND MY DARLING BOYFRIEND SNA DTHIS IS UNFAIR PUT ME ON SPEAKER IM CALLING!!!

{Phone}

**James:** Alex, sweetheart, Papas on the phone.

 **Alex:** Papa?

 **Thomas:** Hi darling! Hi baby boy!

 **Alex:** PAPA!

 **Thomas:** hi sweetie! Oh it's so good hearing your voice again. I heard from daddy that you got in a bit of trouble

 **Alex:** sowwy

 **Thomas:** Did daddy spank you too hard?

 **Alex:** Yes!

 **James:** I did not. You still had your pants on.

 **Thomas:** How does your hand feel, baby?

 **Alex:** Fine. Papa, why did you go away?

 **Thomas:** Oh baby, Papa had to leave for a work trip in Virginia. The place with the rolling hills? I'll be back soon at the end of the month and if you're good, Papa just might bring back something for you, but you got to promise to be good for Daddy, ok?

 **Alex:** Ok Papa. Papa?

 **Thomas:** Yes baby?

 **Alex:** I miss you. I don't wanna go beddy bye without you.

 **Thomas:**.....oh honey, I miss you too. I miss Daddy as well. I don't wanna go to bed without my two favorite people in the whole world.

 **Alex:** *crying* I love you, Papa. Come home.

 **Thomas:** please.....please don't cry baby because then I'm gonna start crying and that's not good and *hiccup*

 **James:** ok, ok I think it's time for bed. Good night, Thomas. I love you. Tell Papa goodnight, Alex.

 **Alex:** *through tears* night night, Papa

 **Thomas:** Night night, Alex. Good night, James. I love you. Kisses!

 **Alex:** Kisses!

 **James:** Kisses!

* * *

_Group Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans_

**Advil:** he finally fell asleep, lord

 **SwivelLord:** thank god. I was worried

 **Advil:** go to sleep, Tommy. And don't worry. We'll be just fine. Kisses!

 **SwivelLord:** There was never a doubt in my mind. Kisses!


	2. Lunch with the fam can make the day go by faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Alexander spend an eventful day with their friends at lunch and then realizations are confronted.

_Group_ _Sick_ _en_ _ingly Cute_

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I feel gross. Change me.

 **Advil:** You could of just told me. We're in the same bed.

 **Advil:** Why do you have the sweetest morning voice,,,,,I can't

 **CaribbeanKoala:** p w e s e

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I know you're changing me right now but I just want to tell you I love you and you're the best boyfriend/daddy ever. I also don't want to get out of bed yet so please cuddle me when you're done.

 **Advil:** Why do you think you have to ask to get cuddles? I'm gonna do it no matter what.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Hehe

 **CaribbeanKoala:** It's only 7. Wanna sleep until 9?

 **Advil:** Why 9?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Cause I want to get some work done today

 **Advil:** There's a reason congress is not in session right now, Alex

 **CaribbeanKoala:** But I need to finish up that bill for Student Debt and then I think I'm gonna start on my Federal Funded Health Care once again and then

 **Advil:** you are 5 months ahead on all paper work. We are on vacation. If I see you type anything WORK related on any device I'm going to restrict all cuddles

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ,,,,,,you wouldn't dare

 **CaribbeanKoala:** c omE BACK TO BED PLEASE IM COLD

 **Advil:** No work. Only sleep and kisses.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Fine now get back here and lay back on top of me

 **Advil:** why do you even like this?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** the bed is soft and you're a comforting weight. Plus you're cute and cuddly

 **Advil:** good night my darling

 **CaribbeanKoala:** good night dear

* * *

 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **SwivelLord** **:** Good morning my precious lovelies, I hope everyone is having a F a b u l o u s morning *.•*.•*

 **Advil:** how am I just now getting this? This was sent at 6 this morning

 **CaribbeanKoala:** stop moving, we have 10 more minutes until 9

 **SwivelLord** **:** I'm not sure but I had to drive from Monticello to D.C. And that's a 2 hour drive so ¯\\_( ツ)_/¯

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I thought you were in D.C. last night

 **SwivelLord** **:** Ma didn't want me driving at night so I just slept at her house and left early this morning

 **Advil:** makes sense

 **CaribbeanKoala:** st OP MOVING!!!

 **SwivelLord** **:** are y'all having a cuddle pile without me????

 **Advil:** yes and Alex is being a brat because I have to pee but he won't let me up

 **CaribbeanKoala:** you can wait 5 more minutes

 **SwivelLord** **:** this honestly sounds too kinky for me

 **Advil:** hUSH!!!!

 **SwivelLord** **:** anyway, the meeting is about to start soon. Washington is here as well. I'll tell him hi for you Alex

 **CaribbeanKoala:** you're the best!

 **Advil:** I have to seriously pee now Alex, please let me up

 **CaribbeanKoala:** two more minutes

 **Advil:** I WILL PEE ON YOU

 **SwivelLord** **:** kinky

 **Advil:** YOURE NOT EVEN HERE GO TO YOUR MEETING!

 **SwivelLord** **:** Kisses!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Kisses!

 **Advil:** Kisses!

* * *

 _Group_ _The Squad™_

 **FrenchFry:** Alex

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Yes?

 **FrenchFry:** Everyone's going to lunch, come with us. Bring James

 **CaribbeanKoala:** This wasn't even a question. It was just a straight up demand. What if I don't wanna go?

 **PinsandNeedles:** I'll won't give you your fixed stuffie

 **CaribbeanKoala:** When and where?

 **TrueSoutherner:** that cute new french cafe on Gill st and Theresa way. It's green and white.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Who's coming?

 **FrenchFry:** those two most amazing boyfriends ever

 **PinsandNeedles:** aw babe

 **FrenchFry:** And the three most fierce women this side of the Atlantic

 **TrueSoutherner:** don't forget Burr and his new girl. What's her name?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Theodosia. She's really nice. Intimidatingly beautiful and could probably crush me with a stare. She also made me cookies once.

 **FrenchFry:** you have the weirdest description techniques

 **FrenchFry:** but you're probably not wrong

 **TrueSoutherner:** why did she make you cookies?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** she knows that Burr and I work together in the same branch and he talks about me all the time to her and my bad eating habits and I guess when she was coming to pick up Burr for lunch she just,,,,

 **CaribbeanKoala:** dropped off a bag of cookies with a note that says "Please eat so you don't die"

 **TrueSoutherner:** that's really sweet

 **PinsandNeedles:** he's not wrong, Laf. I got to see her once. She came in for a dress. I was blown away by her beauty and charm and the girl is educated as fuck! Burr really got himself something

 **TrueSoutherner:** should I prepare myself or,,,,,

 **PinsandNeedles:** Yes but she's really nice.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Burr becomes this ( ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ* **:** ・ﾟ✧ whenever she's around it's really cute

 **FrenchFry:** That's you like 90% of the time

 **CaribbeanKoala:** and the other 10%

 **FrenchFry:** (╯‵Д′)╯ 彡┻━┻ 

**TrueSoutherner:** 凸(T▂T)

 **PinsandNeedles:** щ( ಠ益ಠщ)

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I have been,,,attacked

 **CaribbeanKoala:** gtg. James is kissing my neck and has breakfast ready.

* * *

 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **SwivelLord** **:** everyone here is a fucking idiot and the coffee s u c k s

 **SwivelLord** **:** I have a feeling that y'all are having sex without me. It's only 9 **:** 30\. Kill me

 **SwivelLord** **:** dear Christ I was just asked if I wanted to join in a threesome with a senator and his wife. Bitch BYE!

 **SwivelLord** **:** I miss yalls home cooking

 **SwivelLord** **:** Kisses!

* * *

 _Group_ _Sisterhood_

 **AngelicPresence:** what was the color scheme we're going for again?

 **2gud4u:** literally anything intimidating but I call yellow

 **Pure:** Well I'm wearing my jeans shorts and my long cardigan

 **2gud4u:** and the blue blouse with the white bralette?

 **Pure:** yes

 **2gud4u:** perfect

 **AngelicPresence:** Well Eliza is going Super Cute™ aesthetic and Peggy is probably going just plain Crazy Cute™ aesthetic then I guess I gotta go Fierce Cute™ aesthetic.

 **Pure:** wear the cut up sailor moon shirt. The pink one with your dark blue skinny jeans. The one with the patches on the butt pockets.

 **2gud4u:** butt pockets

 **Pure:** hush

 **Pure:** also the heeled black books. The one with the laces.

 **AngelicPresence:** Should i wear the cut up one and have it flow or should I go for the t-shirt one and tuck it in?

 **Pure:** SHIT.....try both on and Peggy and I will judge

 **AngelicPresence:** omw

 **2gud4u:** SISTER POWER!

 **2gud4u:** should I have my hair in twin buns or one bun or should I let it all hang out?

 **Pure:** let it all hang out. You've been keeping it up more recently. I miss your hair.

 **2gud4u:** true. But it's so hot!

 **Pure:** true

 **AngelicPresence:** You remember, John Church? The cute guy that works at the coffee shop down the road?

 **Pure:** yes??

 **AngelicPresence:** I'm gonna try and ask him out tomorrow and I need yalls help with my outfit and make up

 **2gud4u:** we're gonna need Laf

 **Pure:** agreed

* * *

 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **Advil:** I'm sorry you're having such a shit day at congress.

 **SwivelLord** **:** it's alright. George is taking me to lunch. He's a cool dude. Hopefully I will get me some baby Alex stories!

 **Advil:** you're sharing those with me later

 **SwivelLord** **:** why later?

 **Advil:** I'm going to lunch with Alex and his friends

 **SwivelLord** **:** they're your friends too, babe

 **Advil:** I'm aware but it's still weird having so many.....people that want you around

 **SwivelLord** **:** you'll get use to it

 **Advil:** Alex is wearing the black skinnys with the mint green t shirt that got shrunk in the wash

 **Advil:** [1 picture sent]

 **SwivelLord** **:** I am being teased

 **SwivelLord** **:** smack his ass for me

 **Advil:** on it

 **Advil:** mission accomplished but now I have a fiery Caribbean on my tail

 **Advil:** my ass has been smacked and it hurts.

 **SwivelLord** **:** pay backs a BITCH

* * *

 _Group_ _Sugar Daddy_

 **CaribbeanKoala:** you set him up

 **SwivelLord** **:** I suddenly can not read

 **CaribbeanKoala:** uh huh. You put it on the group chat instead of in the individual

 **SwivelLord** **:** I su DDENLY CAN NOT READ

 **CaribbeanKoala:** James is driving but he's also really cute

 **CaribbeanKoala:** [1 picture sent]

 **SwivelLord** **:** I am blessed by the heavens with the two most beautiful men in existence and I love them both so much. What did I do to get you two????

 **CaribbeanKoala:** walked in on me getting bottle feed by Laf and then being threatened by Laf

 **SwivelLord** **:** they're scary, man. Could kill me with one of their heels.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** glad they didn't kill you though. You're a really sweet daddy. Plus an amazing boyfriend.

 **SwivelLord** **:** blessed. Skin clean. Sun shining.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Well have fun with your kinky senator and his wife. We're here and I'm about to pounce on those breadsticks

 **SwivelLord** **:** Kisses!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Kisses! James also says Kisses!

* * *

 _Group_ _Sunshine Club +_ _ChillyWilly_

 **FrenchFry:** Burr

 **TrueSoutherner:** Burr

 **PinsandNeedles:** Burr

 **AngelicPresence:** Burr

 **2gud4u:** Burr

 **Pure:** Burr

 **Advil:** Burr

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Burr, sir

 **ChillyWilly:** Christ almighty, what????

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ( ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ* **:** ・ﾟ✧

 **ChillyWilly:** leave me be, she's beautiful and I'm in love.

 **FrenchFry:** that's the most opinionated statement you've ever made

 **ChillyWilly:** that was a fact, Lafayette

 **Pure:** This is honestly really cute and I'm crying because I just want my friends to be happy

 **2gud4u:** She's so pretty!

 **AngelicPresence:** truth

 **PinsandNeedles:** told ya

 **2gud4u:** is my bumblebee head band too much for this get up?

 **TrueSoutherner:** no, it's looks completely like you. Don't wanna give any false impressions

 **2gud4u:** true

 **FrenchFry:** might I add, Angelica is really rocking that ripped Sailor Moon shirt.

 **AngelicPresence:** Thanks Laf! You need to teach me how you do your highlight so good. Teach me your ways!

 **Pure:** Same! I need some new tricks!

 **FrenchFry:** How about this Saturday?

 **Pure:** It's a date!

 **PinsandNeedles:** oh are we including Eliza now?

 **Pure:** no no, like a play date or something.

 **PinsandNeedles:** gotcha

 **AngelicPresence:** Also Laf, could you come over tomorrow? I'm gonna ask out that cute barista tomorrow and I need your expertise's

 **FrenchFry:** I'm gonna make you look so irresistible that not even god himself could save you from the sins you're going to commit

 **AngelicPresence:** I honestly just want to hold his hands. They're so big.

 **TrueSoutherner:** I understand

 **CaribbeanKoala:** same

 **FrenchFry:** same

 **Advil:** same

 **Advil:** Theodosia seems to be very vocal on her stances instead of dancing around them like a certain southerner.

 **ChillyWilly:** Stop calling me out like this I have done nothing but bring an actual ray on sunshine to lunch

 **Advil:** False, that's Alex

 **CaribbeanKoala:** False, that's Eliza

 **Pure:** False, that's Peggy

 **2gud4u:** False, that's John

 **TrueSoutherner:** False, that's Lafayette

 **FrenchFry:** False, that's Hercules

 **PinsandNeedles:** False, that's Angelica

 **AngelicPresence:** False, that's James

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Ok, so this is now the Sunshine Club

 **ChillyWilly:** am I not a ray of sunshine?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** your name is literally Chilly Willy and your real last name is Burr.

 **ChillyWilly:** I have been exposed

 **ChillyWilly:** I'm going to go back and stare dreamingly at my beautiful girlfriend.

 **PinsandNeedles:** ok A A Ron just don't let any flies in that open mouth of yours

* * *

 _Group_ _Too Perfect_

 **ChillyWilly:** They think you're beautiful and a "ray of sunshine" which I agree with 100%

 **GreatestAlly** **:** Aw Aaron

* * *

 _Group_ _Sunshine Club +_ _ChillyWilly_

 **Pure:** Aw, Aaron's turning SO red. And all she did was kiss his cheek!!!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** he's in deep

 **FrenchFry:** agreed

 **TrueSoutherner:** agreed

 **PinsandNeedles:** I hope they last. She seems to be good for him and he looks like he's really in love with her

 **2gud4u:** I call planning their wedding

 **PinsandNeedles:** I already know her dress size

 **2gud4u:** AHHHHHH

 **2gud4u:** I bet they would get a traditional wedding in a big church with stain glass windows with the whole priest dude

 **PinsandNeedles:** and the reception is probably somewhere near the woods with a clearing for a dance floor and they have little goody bags for everyone!

 **2gud4u:** yES

 **AngelicPresence:** Will you two stop being creepy? They just got together.

 **Advil:** idk. That look Aaron is giving her is identical to the one Thomas gives to Alex when he thinks he's not looking

 **CaribbeanKoala:** really???

 **Advil:** yes

 **Advil:** please don't cry

 **Advil:** hoNEY!!!

* * *

 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Do yOu REALLY LOOK LIKE THIS AT ME WHEN IM NOT LOOKIMG

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ( ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ* **:** ・ﾟ✧

 **SwivelLord** **:** Yes

 **Advil:** HES CRYING AT LUNCH, DAMN IT THOMAS

 **SwivelLord** **:** sorry, can't help it that he's so cute and I will not tell him any different

 **Advil:** he's scaring Burr's new girlfriend

 **SwivelLord** **:** Oh you mean Theodosia? Smart woman. Be good for him.

 **Advil:** NOT HELPING

 **SwivelLord** **:** sorry, I got a meeting to go to and that one senator is trying to get me. Gotta flee

* * *

 _Group_ _Too Perfect_

 **GreatestAlly** **:** why is your friend crying?

 **ChillyWilly:** probably his boyfriend

 **GreatestAlly** **:** Should I be worried????

 **ChillyWilly:** no, Thomas has this thing where he's blunt with his affections and the consequences are usually tears and kisses

 **GreatestAlly** **:** Thought his name was James

 **ChillyWilly:** It is. His other boyfriend is Thomas. He's gone for the month. He's in a poly relationship with James and Thomas just like how Lafayette is in a poly relationship with John, and Hercules.

 **GreatestAlly** **:** got it

* * *

 

 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **Advil:** we are finally home

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I am very tired. I can feel myself slipping. I need a nap.

 **Advil:** I'm on it.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Thomas you don't even know how much that confirmation about you looking at me like that messed me up. I'm honestly so happy that I gave this relationship a chance because I've never been this happy before and I'm so scared and excited because every day is just another chance to show y'all how much I love you and I trust you so much and I just,,,,,

 **SwivelLord** **:** oh baby. You know how much you make James and I happy. We are honestly so honored to have you as our boyfriend and baby. You mean the world to us. I love you so much, baby boy.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** m tired, Papa.

 **SwivelLord** **:** I know, baby. Daddy is there to get you into your napping clothes and your stuffie.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** night night

 **Advil:** he's so cute when he's sleepy. Brb, gotta change him so he doesn't wake up wet or in uncomfortable clothes

 **Advil:** [1 picture sent]

 **SwivelLord** **:** he is the love of my life

 **Advil:** he's the love of MY life. Please look at this.

 **SwivelLord** **:** why is he on the floor?

 **Advil:** I can't pick him up without him waking up

 **SwivelLord** **:** please tell me he didn't have those socks on for the whole day because my heart might burst.

 **Advil:** he did.

 **SwivelLord** **:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO!! AHHHH. It's little dolphins! I'm crying

 **Advil:** I'm gonna read a book and watch over him until dinner. I'll keep you updated.

 **SwivelLord** **:** thanks babe! I should go, George is wondering what I'm doing under the table and that kinky senator is thinking some nasty thoughts.

 **Advil:** please punch him for me

 **SwivelLord** **:** on it

 **Advil:** Kisses!

 **SwivelLord** **:** Kisses!

* * *

 _Group_ _South South_

 **TrueSoutherner:** Alex isn't texting back. Is he in little space or is he ~busy~

 **Advil:** Little space. He's taking a nap on the living room floor on his favorite blanket .

 **TrueSoutherner:** bless

 **TrueSoutherner:** well Hercules just realized that he forgot to give Alex his fixed stuffie so he's gonna drop it off tomorrow afternoon

 **Advil:** coolio

 **TrueSoutherner:** ttyl

 **Advil:** ttyl

* * *

 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **CaribbeanKoala:** [1 picture sent]

 **SwivelLord** **:** y'all wanna test me? I'll drive my ass back up there and give you this southern dick!

 **Advil:** [1 picture sent]

 **SwivelLord** **:** YALL ARE TERRIBLE! I'm leaving! Blocked! Good bye bitch!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** [1 picture sent]

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Wish you were here right now. I'm a little,,,,,

 **CaribbeanKoala:** too open

 **SwivelLord** **:** *offended southern noises*

 **Advil:** we're also having Mac  & Cheese for dinner

 **CaribbeanKoala:** FUCK IT UP BITCH, YES!

 **SwivelLord** **:** I hate,,,,this I am being teased. You both know my hand isn't enough anymore.

 **Advil:** then get on Skype ;)

 **SwivelLord** **:** but that's so much work

 **CaribbeanKoala:** James, I need a new seat. Wanna volunteer?

 **SwivelLord** **:** daMN IT

* * *

 _Group_ _Sisterly Love_

 **CaribbeanKoala:** After a quick nap, some good loving, and a bowl full of Mac  & Cheese, I am on my way to cuddle with my boyfriend and watch Disney

 **2gud4u:** you're so gross and cute at the same time I can't

 **Pure:** leave the poor boy alone

 **AngelicPresence:** How are you feeling, Alex? You started bawling your eyes out at lunch.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I'm fine I just,,,,,I just really love them. I never thought that i would be this blessed. I have friends, a family, and two loving boyfriends that accept me and take care of me. Including a wonderful job with a great boss and a warm bed to come home to at night. Sometimes I forget about that but then something happens and it hits me full force, ya know?

 **Pure:** oh Alexander. We're so happy we met you too.

 **2gud4u:** you don't know it but I'm mentally giving you hugs

 **CaribbeanKoala:** don't worry, Peggy. I felt them.

 **AngelicPresence:** Now get back to your man, Alex. Tell him we said hey.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** will do!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** James also says hello!

* * *

 _Group_ _The Squad™_

 **PinsandNeedles:** Ham

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ye?

 **PinsandNeedles:** did you get johns text?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** no

 **CaribbeanKoala:** wait

 **CaribbeanKoala:** SHIT I FORGOT MY STUFFIE!

 **FrenchFry:** don't worry, Alex, we have him. He's on our coffee table. How are you feeling, mon ami?

 **TrueSoutherner:** yeah man, you started crying hard at lunch and James was like angry texting.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** don't worry about it. I was just going through another ~realization~ and it hit me really hard. I just really love Tommy and Jemmy.

 **FrenchFry:** we can tell ;)

 **CaribbeanKoala:** James and i were watching Disney but he fell asleep and he's so cute when he sleeps. I love him. I'm gonna SMOOCH his cheek

 **CaribbeanKoala:** cheek smooched

 **CaribbeanKoala:** oh, did I tell you guys what happened last night?

 **TrueSoutherner:** no? What happened?

 **PinsandNeedles:** should we be worried?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** no. Don't worry. I slipped into little space last night and had to be consulted on the fact that Thomas wasn't here and I cried for like an hour until James gave me a picture of him we have in the hallway. James called him later and I ended up crying again. It took me so long to go to sleep.

 **FrenchFry:** I'm worried

 **CaribbeanKoala:** do not

 **TrueSoutherner:** do you think you're gonna be alright tonight?

 **PinsandNeedles:** we are only five minutes away

 **FrenchFry:** we're 20 minutes

 **PinsandNeedles:** not if I speed

 **CaribbeanKoala:** please do not die for me. I'm f i n e. Jemmy is doing a fine job.

 **TrueSoutherner:** I know he is but in case you need a little extra. We're right here!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** thanks guys! Now I gtg. I'm gonna give James some kisses to wake up!

 **FrenchFry:** get it!  
\-----------  
 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **SwivelLord** **:** all by myself~ don't wanna be~ all by myself~

 **Advil:** we miss you too, sweetie

 **SwivelLord** **:** I have been surviving in an empty apartment that should be full of the love my lives and home cooking and laughter and now it's all cold and shit

 **SwivelLord** **:** you are so damn Emo

 **CaribbeanKoala:** not as Emo as m e

 **SwivelLord** **:** I'm sorry I made you cry today, darling. It wasn't my intention

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I know, Tommy. It's just you get to me sometimes without you realizing it and it has ~consequences~

 **Advil:** If I'm gonna be honest, sometimes I look at you like (✿´‿`)

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ,,,,,jemmy

 **SwivelLord** **:** actually it's more like this (❁´▽`❁)*✲ ﾟ*

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ,,,,,,,tommy

 **SwivelLord** **:** and sometimes we both look at you like  ｡ **:**. ﾟヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ. **:** ｡+ﾟ  
ﾟ+｡ **:**. ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ. **:** ｡+ﾟ

 **Advil:** I hear crying from the bathroom

 **SwivelLord** **:** I will be unapologetic when it comes to loving you

 **CaribbeanKoala:** if we're being honest, sometimes I look at y'all like this

 **CaribbeanKoala:** (*´ ︶｀*)

 **Advil:** you are honestly so precious please open the bathroom door so I can hug you

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I can't. I'm in the tub

 **SwivelLord** **:** YOURE TAKING A BATH WITHOUT ME?

 **Advil:** I'm breaking in

 **Advil:** omg

 **Advil:** he has all of his bath toys in here and the bubbles are up to his chin

 **Advil:** WHERE ARE YOU?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I am one with the bubbles

 **SwivelLord** **:** PICTURES!!!

 **Advil:** [10 pictures sent]

 **SwivelLord** **:** when I come home, I'm investing in a bigger tub so we can all bath together properly

 **Advil:** gtg

 **Advil:** gonna be one with the bubbles

 **SwivelLord** **:** Kisses!

 **Advil:** Kisses!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Kisses!

* * *

 _Group_ _Francophile_

 **SwivelLord** **:** do ya got the goods?

 **FrenchFry:** oui, mon ami.

 **FrenchFry:** [25 pictures sent]

 **SwivelLord** **:** oh Christ he's so adorable and cute! I love him so much! Thanks Laf!

 **FrenchFry:** your turn

 **SwivelLord** **:** So George told me today that when Alex was about 10 or so, he took Alex to the library at Congress so he can browse through some of the biography books for a school project and then lost him for an hour.

 **SwivelLord** **:** He found him in the advance section with 10 or so books around him. George said that Alex got so disgusted with the guy that he went to school the next day and demanded a new person to do his project on.

 **FrenchFry:** he was such a spit fire child. I love him so much.

FenchFry **:** is it bad to say I kind of miss taking care of him? Before you and James found out about the whole Little Space deal?

 **SwivelLord** **:** no, I've only been gone for 2 days and I already miss taking care of him. I just miss him.

 **FrenchFry:** are you having fun down south?

 **SwivelLord** **:** No. Senator threesome thinks that all Bi's are greedy and are always willing for a threesome and everyone here is either ignorant or just plain stupid. George is the only thing keeping me going.

 **FrenchFry:** keep it together, Thomas. You've got this.

 **SwivelLord** **:** thanks, Laf. You're the greatest.

 **SwivelLord** **:** thanks again for the pictures. I can't believe how much his collection has grown.

 **FrenchFry:** I know. I remember when I was first convincing him to buy a paci and bottle. Now he has a whole collection, with favorites!

 **SwivelLord** **:** he deserves the world.

 **FrenchFry:** that he does.

 **FrenchFry:** well, goodnight, Thomas!

 **SwivelLord** **:** goodnight, Laf!

* * *

 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **SwivelLord** **:** I know it's late but I wanted to tell the loves of my life goodnight.

 **Advil:** goodnight, Thomas. Alex is asleep on my chest and is absolutely adorable. I'll give him a goodnight kiss for you.

 **SwivelLord** **:** you're the best!

 **SwivelLord** **:** Did he go down easier tonight?

 **Advil:** I think he was too tired from the lunch and crying and the nap and the bath (and some sex) to really slip into little space before bed. He kind of laid down really gentle like and just fell asleep. It was so adorable.

 **SwivelLord** **:** the next time you bottle feed him, please send me a video. I honestly miss just being in yalls presence.

 **Advil:** will do. Now go to sleep. You probably have a shit ton of meetings to deal with tomorrow. Kisses!

 **SwivelLord** **:** still trying to mother me all the way from NYC. God I love you. Kisses!

 


	3. A compromise is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James might of went over a boundary and has to pay the consequences.

_Group Sugar Daddy_

**CaribbeanKoala:** Big Papa, come in Big Papa

 **SwivelLord:** Big Papa, here. What's wrong, sugar?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** it is currently 6:45 and all of the blankets are off the bed. James is wearing the really small boxer shorts

 **SwivelLord:** the ones that ride up his ass j u s t right?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** yes. And he's snoring and dead asleep

 **CaribbeanKoala:** [1 picture sent]

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I'm going in ;)

 **SwivelLord:** get it, baby!

 **SwivelLord:** Kisses!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Kisses!

* * *

 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **Advil:** Well that was one hell of a wake up call

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Complaining?

 **Advil:** never ;)

 **SwivelLord:** details???? I got another hour until I gotta go and I'm in Need™

 **Advil:** he sucked my dick

 **CaribbeanKoala:** That was absolutely pitiful, James. We're writers! For the government! Give him some juicy details, lord!

 **SwivelLord:** please save your handsome boyfriend from Blue Balls™

 **Advil:** blue balls isn't a thing

 **SwivelLord:** th EN HOW ABOUT A BLUE HEART BECAUSE I MISS BEING ABLE TO SPOIL AND LOVE MY BOYFRIENDS AND YALL KEEP HURTING ME?????

 **CaribbeanKoala:** lord have mercy. I got this

 **CaribbeanKoala:** After I stopped texting you, I crawled up James' leg and rubbed him through his boxer shorts. Once it was hard enough that the top was showing, I pulled the fabric down with my teeth and kissed the underside of it until I got to the tip. I focused on that area until I got a groan from James then I started sucking him up. It was really quiet and James is really sexy in the morning.

 **Advil:** stop you're making me hard again

 **SwivelLord:**   ﾟ+｡ **:**. ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ. **:** ｡+ﾟ

 **Advil:** I bet you are enjoying this. Alex isn't in the room and he's teasing us.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** did I mention I was only wearing the green cage thong with the open back? Ass up face down always was yalls favorite position for me.

 **SwivelLord:** ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.

 **Advil:** now you got the cage thong and the yall in there, I am deceased

 **CaribbeanKoala:** well if you're dead I guess I'm just gonna have to take my shower alone

 **Advil:** omw

 **SwivelLord:** and here I am once again, alone in my transactions....

 **CaribbeanKoala:** James, get the computer so Thomas can join and be teased at the same time.

 **Advil:** already got it

 **SwivelLord:** YALL ARE THE BEST!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** we know

* * *

 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **SwivelLord:** I'm LATE

 **Advil:** George wouldn't start without you and you know it

 **SwivelLord:** Still!!!!!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Drive safe! Have fun! Kisses!

 **SwivelLord:** Kisses!

 **Advil:** Kisses!

* * *

 _Group_ _Sick_ _en_ _ingly Cute_

 **Advil:** giVE ME THE PHONE ALEXANDER HAMILTON!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** LET ME JUST FINISH THIS PARAGRAPH!

 **Advil:** I SAID NO WORK! I DONT MIND YOU WORKING ON ONE OF YOUR BOOKS BUT THAT IS NOT YOUR BOOK!

 **Advil:** OPEN THIS DOOR ALEXANDER! ILL TELL THOMAS!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I NEED TO W R I T E

 **Advil:** THEN WRITE ONE OF YOUR BOOKS!!!!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT!!!!

 **Advil:** YOURE GONNA BE IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE IF YOU DONT OPEN THIS DOOR ALEX

 **CaribbeanKoala:** IM A GROWN M

* * *

 _Group_ _Big and Proud_

 **PinsandNeedles:** Hey man, why isn't Alex answering any of his texts?

 **Advil:** I found him working after telling him just yesterday there was to be no government related bills or work in this household and he refused to listen to me so I took away his phone

 **PinsandNeedles:** God damn it Alex. You sure he wasn't working on his book or writing on his blog?

 **Advil:** I'm sure. He was writing that bill for about taxing the 1% (which I'm not against him writing) he just can't write it wheN WE ARE ON BREAK!!!!

 **Advil:** he's pouting now on the couch. He slipped sometime between taking his phone and cooking breakfast so he's been stewing in little space since this morning.

 **PinsandNeedles:** It's almost lunchtime !!!!

 **Advil:** I know

 **PinsandNeedles:** Usually one of you would of broken down by now. This must be serious.

 **Advil:** And I'm afraid my presence only makes it worse. During breakfast, he wouldn't even look at me. Not when I brushed his hair. Not when I cleaned his fingers of grease. Not even when I gave him his bottle.

 **PinsandNeedles:** Ok, yeah. This is serious.

 **Advil:** And every time I try to talk to him he just doesn't listen. God, I really messed up. Usually a tantrum would only last like 2? 3? Hours

 **PinsandNeedles:** well when did ya take his phone?

 **Advil:** 7 **:** 35.

 **PinsandNeedles:** it's 12 **:** 05

 **Advil:** I need help, Hercules.

 **PinsandNeedles:** Well I was already gonna bring his fixed stuffie over, so I'll just be heading over now.

 **Advil:** Please come over. Maybe he'll listen to his big brother better than his daddy

 **PinsandNeedles:** Don't worry. Be over soon!

 **Advil:** I'll have an extra plate set for you. We're having hot dogs and Mac  & Cheese

* * *

 _Group_ _Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans_

 **Advil:** you won't guess who I found working after I told just the day before that there is to be no working in this house?

 **SwivelLord:** oh no. Is that why he's not responding to my texts?

 **Advil:** He's on restriction and so he started pouting and now he's in little space. But I'm worried. He's been in little space since 7 and he hasn't changed his attitude toward me. I think I might of over stepped a boundary.

 **SwivelLord:** Oh my poor baby boy. James, you know he's a workaholic. Oh now I'm worried. Has he at least eaten?

 **Advil:** I know he is but he needs to know that he's gonna work himself to death one day if he doesn't take a break. I made him eat breakfast and have a bottle so he's fed.

 **SwivelLord:** you know as much as I do that he works hard because he thinks that if he doesn't George won't need him and kick him out

 **Advil:** I know but just like.....I forget at times that he doesn't always need a caregiver. It just kind of comes out. I'm just so worried about him all the time. He has so many bad habits that I want to break so badly. Oh god, Thomas, what do I do?

 **SwivelLord:** Oh honey. This is just something we're gonna have to push through. It's good that you've acknowledged that you might of over stepped something. How I wish I was there.

 **SwivelLord:** please just remember that he still loves you. You have to work through this and make it right.

 **Advil:** I worry. So. Much.

 **SwivelLord:** I know. I do too

 **Advil:** I gtg. Hercules is here with Alex's stuffie. Be good! Kisses!

 **SwivelLord:** Kisses!

* * *

 _Group_ _Big and Proud_

 **PinsandNeedles:** I am here with a stuffie and an appetite

 **Advil:** omw

* * *

 _Group_ _Revolution_

 **FrenchFry:** How's Alex?

 **PinsandNeedles:** He's pouting but he also looks like he's on the verge of tears. He's not even paying any attention to James right now.

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** You give him the stuffie yet?

 **PinsandNeedles:** Not yet. I'm gonna wait until after lunch.

 **PinsandNeedles:** Alex won't get off the couch and when James went to pick him up, he slipped out of his arms and slid into the floor and crossed his arms

 **FrenchFry:** sounds very Alex

 **PinsandNeedles:** Now James looks like he's on the verge of tears

 **PinsandNeedles:** to be honest, he looked like he was on the verge of tears when I stepped in

 **PinsandNeedles:** I'm gonna cry now, damn it

 **FrenchFry:** oh mon ami, please get to him. Neither of them like being mad at each other.

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** the last time Alex got into a fight with them, it lasted a day and then they needed a week to "make up for lost time"  
 **PinsandNeedles:** James came into the living room with his lunch and set Alex's plate in front of him and he looks so unhappy like I can't !!!!!

 **PinsandNeedles:** ITS A HOTDOG OCTOPUS ITS SO CUTE OMG

 **PinsandNeedles:** [1 picture sent]

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** Give him that big brother loving! Ugh! I hate how I can't be there right now. I'll be there as soon as I can!

 **FrenchFry:** I promised to help Angelica today with her seduction of the cute barista down the street. Let Alex know I love him as well.

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** Did you get lunch?

 **PinsandNeedles:** Yeah. James came out with mine when he brought our Alex's. It wasn't an octopus, though. Kind of wish it was. Shits cute, fam.

 **PinsandNeedles:** Alex is nibbling on one of the hotdog octopi legs and James is brushing his hair into pig tails. He still looks grumpy but not as much as before.

 **FrenchFry:** progress

 **PinsandNeedles:** He's done eating and James is wiping away ketchup from his face and Alex just looks so defiant but like only in his face, you know????

 **PinsandNeedles:** time to hit him with the stuffie

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** please get to him

* * *

 _Group_ _Big and Proud_

 **PinsandNeedles:** I'm gonna play with him for a while. Go clean up. I'll get to him

 **Advil:** Good because I miss my baby and I messed up

 **PinsandNeedles:** not on purpose. He still loves you. Go clean. Hercules is on it.

 **Advil:** Thank you

 **Advil:** wait, Thomas is texting me

 **Advil:** He wants to know when you're gonna talk to Alexander. He's on break from his meeting and wants to call up Alex and help you.

 **PinsandNeedles:** that's fine! He has my number, right?

 **Advil:** yes. I'll tell him to call now. I'll go clean.

* * *

{Phone}

**Hercules:** Hey Alex, buddy. I got something special!

 **Thomas:** Hi baby!

 **Alex:** Papa!

 **Thomas:** Hello Sugar

 **Hercules:** Look who I got with me!

 **Alex:** Lukas!!!

 **Hercules:** I used strong thread on the legs and I reattached some of his mane to the head and his tail. Now your little lion can't lose anymore hair

 **Thomas:** What do we say, Alex?

 **Alex:** Thank you 'ercules

 **Hercules:** You're welcome, buddy. You wanna play with some blocks or maybe color?

 **Alex:** Blocks!

 **Hercules:** One moment, kiddo. Let me go grab them.

 **Thomas:** Alex, sweetheart?

 **Alex:** Yes?

 **Thomas:** Are you mad at Daddy?

 **Alex:** yes....no

 **Thomas:** What's wrong. You can tell Papa anything.

 **Alex:** He-he took away my phone b-because I was working but-but I gotta. I gotta work, Papa. I 'on't want Washin'ton mad at me.

 **Hercules:** I'm bac- Oh Alex, why're you crying? Come here, baby boy. It's gonna be alright. Shh.

 **Alex:** *crying* I'm sowy I'm sowy I can't help it

 **Hercules:** shh shh it's alright. It's alright.

 **Thomas:** Baby boy, don't cry-

 **James:** Oh Alex baby, I'm sorry too. I'm so sorry, please come here. I'm so sorry. Please forgive, Daddy.

 **Alex:** I'm sowy daddy, please don't hate me. Please don't leave me.

 **James:** please don't cry. Shh shh Please don't. Daddy is so sorry. He's not gonna leave you. Not ever. Daddy's is just so worried about you and he loves you so much and I shouldn't of stepped over that boundary and Daddy is so sorry.

 **Thomas:** Alex, baby, James never meant to hurt you or make you upset but you went up against a rule he put in place to help you, not hurt you.

 **Hercules:** If I could say something, how about a compromise? Maybe Alexander could work maybe 2 hours a day. That way, Alexander gets some work done but it's on a time limit so he doesn't over do himself.

 **Thomas:** That sounds like a good idea.

 **James:** It does. I'll bring it up to him when he's in big space. Right now I just want to hold my baby.

 **James:** Alex?

 **Alex:** Daddy?

 **James:** Can you ever forgive me?

 **Alex:** Mhm. But I want my baba and blocks

 **James:** Ok. Hercules, could you go get me a bottle out of the kitchen?

 **Hercules:** Of course. I'll be right back.

 **James:** You know you're my baby boy, right?

 **Alex:** Yeah. Daddy, I'm sowy.

 **James:** Oh honey, I'm sorry too. Now no more tears and no more apologies. I'll give you your bottle and then we can play with your big brother, ok?

 **Thomas:** Alex, James, I have to go now but I love you. Be good Alex and keep your daddy on his toes.

 **Alex:** *giggles* Bye bye, Papa. Wuv you.

 **James:** Bye Thomas. Love you

 **Thomas:** Bye

* * *

 _Group_ _Fierce™_

 **Pure:** Make up?

 **AngelicPresence:** Check

 **2gud4u:** Push up bra?

 **AngelicPresence:** Check

 **FrenchFry:** Hair?

 **AngelicPresence:** Check

 **Pure:** Eaten? Drink something?

 **AngelicPresence:** Check and Check

 **2gud4u:** Let me check your teeth.

 **AngelicPresence:** omw

 **FrenchFry:** You look so good, Angelica! You're gonna knock him dead! Ok, girls. We all know the plan?

 **Pure:** Yup! Alright, let's go Peggy!

 **2gud4u:** can you get me a muffin? Chocolate chip?

 **Pure:** Yes but you're splitting with me because there's only one left and I'm starving.

 **FrenchFry:** Stop looking at your phones and move ladies! We gotta get in line and order so Angelica can come in after and we can ~spy~ without being Suspicious™

 **Pure:** sorry! Let's go!

 **2gud4u:** sprinting

 **FrenchFry:** this line is so slowwwwwwwww

 **2gud4u:** the girl in front of me has really pretty hair.

 **Pure:** She has really nice jeans. Reminds me, I need to go through my closet. I have all of these clothes I don't wear that I know the GoodWill would take

 **2gud4u:** Heard Old Navy is having a sale~

 **FrenchFry:** ok so I guess we're just gonna all hang out shopping and doing each other's make up on Saturday. Because you can't just half ass that stuff, baby. We gotta make a whole day about it because this is very important to me.

 **FrenchFry:** I gotta make my girls look fierce.

 **2gud4u:** Laf, you always look fierce.

 **FrenchFry:** um,,,,,,have you seen my boyfriends? Hercules is literally muscle mass in the form of a body and John has the body of a swimmer but with freckles

 **Pure:** You're so in love, Laf. It's so cute

 **FrenchFry:** Oui, its true. I'm in deep and not ashamed

 **2gud4u:** ALMOST MUFFIN TIME

 **2gud4u:** THE BITCH IN FRONT OF ME TOOK THE MUFFIN!

 **Pure:** Peggyyyyyyyyy pls no. It's ok. I'll just buy you a biscuit or something.

 **2gud4u:** but Elizaaaaa! I want the muffin!!! Ughhhhh

 **Pure:** stop whining, Peggy. You'll be just fine with a biscuit or a cookie. So pick one.

 **2gud4u:** Damn it! Fine. I'll take the cookie.

 **Pure:** Thank you.

 **FrenchFry:** Omg they're still selling Pumpkin spice. Move OVA IM GETTING ME SOME PUMPKIN SPICE!

 **AngelicPresence:** Would you guys hurry it up! It's getting windy and I don't my hair messed up.

 **FrenchFry:** Hold my child. We're about to get our drinks. Peggy is still pissed about the muffin incident.

 **2gud4u:** she KNEW THAT I WANTED THAT MUFFIN!

 **Pure:** she doesn't even know who you are

 **2gud4u:** stop exposing me. Im PISSED.

 **FrenchFry:** Alright, Angelica, we're in position. Go get him!

 **AngelicPresence:** I'm coming.

* * *

 _Group_ _The Squad™_

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Hello, I am back.

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** Aw man

 **CaribbeanKoala:** what?

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** I was on my way to play with you in little space. I miss being called big brother

 **PinsandNeedles:** you're a big brother in real life?????

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** says the guy who just got to spend all the afternoon playing with Alex! I wanted to try finger paint!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** We still can,,,??? Like,,, I don't need to be in little space to understand that finger painting is fun as hell??

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** grEAT BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT WITH ME AND SOME OF THEM HAVE GLITTERS AND SHIT IN THEM!

 **FrenchFry:** HUSH I AM TRYING TO WATCH SEDUCTION IRL

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** sorry not sorry, love

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** So are you alright now, Alex?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Yeah. After playing with Hercules and James for an hour I got out of little space and we had a discussion and we both apologized

 **PinsandNeedles:** so that's what all that tongue fucking was?  
 **TrueSoutherner** **:** ex posed!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** do you wanna finger paint or not, Hercules?

 **PinsandNeedles:** YES IM SORRY

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** no but seriously is everything ok now?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Yes. It's all good. We made up and we kissed and tonight we re gonna kiss some more and cuddle

 **PinsandNeedles:** From the nOISES I HEARD

 **PinsandNeedles:** ALL THE WAY FROM THE B A T H R O O M

 **PinsandNeedles:** that's not the ONLY thing that's happening tonight

 **CaribbeanKoala:** blocked

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** OK SO IM HERE, I HAVE COLORS PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR

 **CaribbeanKoala:** On it

 **TrueSoutherner** **:** PIGTAILS!!!!

* * *

 _Group_ _Fierce™_

 **AngelicPresence:** Conclusion

 **FrenchFry:** ????

 **2gud4u:** ?????

 **Pure:** ???????

AngelaPresence **:** I got his number

 **FrenchFry:** mission is a SUCCESS

 **2gud4u:** I wasn't even worried. You could of come in with sweats on and a ripped shirt and still would of knocked him off his feet.

 **AngelicPresence:** Thanks boo. Where's Eliza?

 **Pure:** Bathroom.

 **Pure:** You won't believe who I ran into in here, Peggy.

 **2gud4u:** The Muffin Thief?

 **Pure:** Just because she bought it before us doesn't mean she's a thief.

 **2gud4u:** in my book it does. I had my name written on that muffin and she just snatched it from my sight!

 **AngelicPresence:** There's more up there now. Fresh as well.

 **2gud4u:** brb

 **AngelicPresence:** Do I wanna know?

 **FrenchFry:** Cute girl in front of us bought the muffin that Peggy wanted and she's salty now

 **Pure:** Yup. I ran into her in the bathroom and we got to talking. She's really sweet and a lot prettier from the front. Like, her eyeliner could puncher my lung

 **FrenchFry:** Goals

 **2gud4u:** Back and with a muffin. Did you tell her she stole my muffin?

 **Pure:** I told her my sister was a little sad because she had the same taste as my sister and took the last muffin. She said she was sorry but the muffin was too good to pass up

 **2gud4u:** I've been taken advantage of as a small talk topic

 **Pure:** and you might be for a while

 **AngelicPresence:** Why?

 **Pure:** cause I got her number. Her names Maria.

* * *

 _Group_ _Sick_ _en_ _ingly Cute_

 **Advil:** 【´∩｀】☆･* **:**. ｡.sorry.｡. **:** *･☆

 **CaribbeanKoala:** this is the 15 time you've texted me you're sorry in the last hour. Honey, it's ok. We're good. It's all good.

 **Advil:** I just feel so guilty like I betrayed your trust on something as delicate as this

 **CaribbeanKoala:** You didn't "betrayed my trust" you simply miscalculated where the boundaries were at in taking care of me.

 **Advil:** boy am I bad at math

 **CaribbeanKoala:** but you also fixed it and owned up to your mistake. James, we're human. We make mistakes and we learn from them.

 **Advil:** I still feel terrible

 **CaribbeanKoala:** lord have mercy

 **CaribbeanKoala:** do you want to be spanked or punished or something????

 **Advil:** ,,,,,,,

 **CaribbeanKoala:** omg you do

 **Advil:** I just. Maybe if I had a real consequence from my actions, I'll feel better

 **Advil:** idk only if youre up for it

 **CaribbeanKoala:** omw

* * *

 _Group_ _Acquired Love Triangle_

 **CaribbeanKoala:** You won't believe who just got spanked today!!

 **SwivelLord:** ,,,, you?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Nope

 **Advil:** please don't expose me like this, my ass is on fire

 **SwivelLord:** ?????

 **SwivelLord:** !!!!!!!!!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** He wouldn't stop feeling all guilty and shit for what happened today so I brought up punishments and he said he wanted one. Make it more

 **CaribbeanKoala:** idk

 **CaribbeanKoala:** real i guess. Get rid of this weird guilt thing he has

 **SwivelLord:** and I missed it!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** want a picture?

 **SwivelLord:** YES!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** James?

 **Advil:** Go ahead. I don't think I'm moving any where soon and I kind of want to see what it looks like

 **CaribbeanKoala:** [1 picture sent]

 **SwivelLord:** Looks painful

 **Advil:** it is

 **Advil:** but the good kind

 **CaribbeanKoala:** James may have a slight pain kink. Well, he did once I suggested the paddle instead of my hand.

 **Advil:** Alexanderrrrrr

 **SwivelLord:** You know where the aftercare cream is?

 **Advil:** already applied. I'm just trying to cool down now. Sort of tired.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Very much same

 **SwivelLord:** I'm just glad everything turned out better and no ones mad and it even turned out to be a pretty eventful day

 **CaribbeanKoala:** anything exciting on your end, babe?

 **SwivelLord:** George bragged about his *most precious, gifted* son to the floor for ten minutes

 **CaribbeanKoala:** he didn't

 **SwivelLord:** he did

 **Advil:** he's not wrong

 **Advil:** OW! THAT HURT!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** you weren't saying that five minutes ago

 **SwivelLord:** Well I'm gonna let y'all get some rest before Alex starts snatching my wig off as well. Good night my loves! Kisses!

 **Advil:** Kisses!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Kisses!


	4. Thomas takes the reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets to lead today's meetings and Eliza finally gets to talk to that cute girl from the Café.

_Group Boss (?)_

**WashingMachine:** Good morning, Thomas.

 **SwivelLord:** Good morning, sir (?)

 **WashingMachine:** Yes I know. It's a little confusing. Alexander changed my name last week when I came up to see y'all.

 **SwivelLord:** Understood. Is there something you needed?

 **WashingMachine:** I need to be frank with you, Thomas.

 **SwivelLord:** Sir?

 **WashingMachine:** I'm hungover.

 **SwivelLord:** oh my god

 **WashingMachine:** Martha found some old moonshine in the basement and I decided to have a drink.

 **SwivelLord:** Just a drink?

 **WashingMachine:** There is no more moonshine and I might of broken my thigh

 **SwivelLord:** Sir, should I be worried? Why exactly are you telling me this?

 **WashingMachine:** Listen, I trust you. I do. You're dating my son. You're head of a whole branch on my cabinet. I know you get your shit done. Please take over for me for today. My notes are in my office.

 **SwivelLord:** Of course, sir! I'll make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible. You can count on me.

 **WashingMachine:** I know I can. Now I'm going to go back to sleep before my head explodes.

 **SwivelLord:** I heard greasy food is the best for a hangover. Well, for me at least.

 **WashingMachine:** Martha's getting me McDonalds. I love her so much.

 **SwivelLord:** As do I, sir. Now go rest and rest easy that everything will be just fine down in Congress.

 **WashingMachine:** Thank you, Thomas. And, please don't tell Alexander. He worries enough.

 **SwivelLord:** Scouts honor!

* * *

_Group Acquired Love Triangle_

**SwivelLord:** yaaaAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 **Advil** **:** I thought I heard the sound of a southerner.

 **SwivelLord:** y'all won't believe what George just told me

 **CaribbeanKoala:** It's so earlyyyyy

 **Advil** **:** what did he tell you

 **SwivelLord:** So, he got drunk off his ass from moonshine last night and has a horrid hang over and asked ME!

 **SwivelLord:** THOMAS JEFFERSON

 **SwivelLord:** if I could conduct today's meeting!!

 **SwivelLord:** °˖ ✧◝(○  ヮ ○)◜✧˖ °

 **Advil** **:** He really trusts you, baby. I don't see why he wouldn't ask you

 **CaribbeanKoala:** he got drunk????? Is he ok!???? Should I call???

 **SwivelLord:** No, don't! I promised him not to tell you. Scouts honor!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** you were never a scout

 **SwivelLord:** ε(*´ ･ω･)з

 **SwivelLord:** nobody needs to know ~~

 **Advil** **:** more like ψ( ｀∇´)ψ

 **CaribbeanKoala:** are you telling me that you LIED to the president??????

 **SwivelLord:** Hush! Now, should I go with the magenta coat or the purple coat?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** they are literally the S a m E color!

 **SwivelLord:** Incorrect

 **Advil** **:** magenta. Hit them with the classy but intimidating look

 **CaribbeanKoala:** You know, I haven't seen that look in a while. Like, I remember you would have that kind of demeanor ALL THE TIME what happened???

 **SwivelLord:** It's hard to look scary when I spent the same morning dancing in the kitchen singing and being kissed by the two most amazing people in the whole world

 **Advil** **:** Aw, babe

 **SwivelLord:** and I can't seem to hold that look whenever I see one of you because

 **SwivelLord:** it's like an angel is walking in the hallway next to me. I can't help but be happy.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** s tOp im crying

 **Advil** **:** DAMN IT HES CRYING NOW

 **SwivelLord:** And sometimes when I'm having a bad day at the office or I can feel a Mood coming around, I just scroll through pictures of both of you

 **SwivelLord:** There was also this time where I was about to rip off this representatives head but then James came in and he still had that kind of sleepy look in his eyes and then Alex came in with his jacket slipping off his shoulders a little because he didn't put it on all the way and I could Feel my heart stop

 **Advil** **:** do you get a kick out of causing these tears?

 **SwivelLord:** Yes because it means I'm doing my job as a Perfect Boyfriend™

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Laf would fight you on that but seriously I'm crying and it's not even 9 yet

 **SwivelLord:** ˅ɞ♡⃛ʚ˅

 **SwivelLord:** you guys hold my heart in your hands and I can only fill the void by filling it with constant truths about my loves

 **Advil** **:** tOMMY YOU NEED TO STOP BECAUSE ALEX IS TRYING TO CRY AND SUCK ON HIS PACI

 **SwivelLord:** The mint green one or the red one?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** The orange one with the bears

 **SwivelLord:** you are so pr e cio us

 **CaribbeanKoala:** st op

 **Advil** **:** never. You have no idea how cute you are

 **CaribbeanKoala:** False™

 **Advil** **:** Truth. You don't know it but when you're real sleepy and you're just kind of dazing in and out of slumber with your paci in, your suckles become so gentle and shit and I'm just living for how precious and lovely you are

 **SwivelLord:** Especially when you wake up but don't want to get up so you lay on one of our chests and we pet your hair or your back and you start drifting and the paci pops out so one of us gently pushes it back in and you just keep sucking away like nothing happened

 **Advil** **:** or what about

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I M LEA VI N G

 **Advil** **:** sNATCHED!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** JEMMY!!!!!

 **SwivelLord:** As much as I love to keep talking about sleepy Alex, I need to get ready

 **Advil** **:** Remember to be savage dear

 **SwivelLord:** Skate fast eat ass

 **CaribbeanKoala:** my PACI IS ON THE GROUND, JEMMY!!!!!!

 **Advil** **:** Kisses!

 **SwivelLord:** Kisses!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** James I will not give kisses until you get my paci back!

 **Advil** **:** So bossy in the morning

 **Advil** **:** back in

 **Advil** **:** mission accomplished

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Kisses!

* * *

_Group Too Bi, Goodbye_

**Pure:** a LEX!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I am currently dying

 **Pure:** ,,,,

 **Pure:** same

 **Pure:** but LISTEN I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING

 **CaribbeanKoala:** yEs?

 **Pure:** sO, you know how Angelica seduced the cute barista at the local coffee shop down the street?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I think I got a gist of it from like the other other day but I don't know much????

 **Pure:** so remember when Angelica asked if Laf could come over and help her seduction? When we went out to lunch and had a realization?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** just expose me, whatever

 **Pure:** well myself, Peggy, and Laf got her all good looking which wasn't even that hard because my sister is a FUCKING deity and I LOVE her

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Truth

 **Pure:** well, we went down and Laf, Peggy, and I had to go in and get something and sit down a little ways to watch and Peggy wanted a muffin but the girl in front of us got the last one

 **Pure:** Peggy got salty. I got her a cookie and we chilled out and observed. Well, after a while I had to pee so I went to the bathroom

 **Pure:** and there she was in all her beautiful glory

 **Pure:** the muffin thief; Maria Reynolds

 **Pure:** we got to talking and now I have her number and now I need

 **Pure:** to know

 **Pure:** should I text her?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Did you just say Maria Reynolds? Like, curly hair, could probably kill with her eyeliner and use the blood as her lipstick?

 **Pure:** ,,,,,yes

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I KNOW HER!!!!!

 **Pure:** whAT???? Why DID YOU NOT TELL ME TOU WE FRIENDS WITH A GODDESS? A DAMN MUSE!! HOW?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ok so STORY time

 **Pure:** Ready

 **CaribbeanKoala:** In college, I needed to have some volunteer hours for one of my classes and I decided to volunteer at a women's shelter. Well since I'm a Man™

 **Pure:** debatable

 **CaribbeanKoala:** rude

 **CaribbeanKoala:** anyway, since I was a dude and some of the women there were very scared and anxious about men, I did work in the back room like organization and some cleaning.

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Well Maria had gotten lost one day and I was a little worried as to go and see if she needed help because I didn't know if she was one of those women

 **CaribbeanKoala:** luckily she saw me and asked for my help. I wasn't allowed near the quarters so I walked her back to the door. Her and I started a close friendship after that

 **CaribbeanKoala:** her ex had abused her and she was able to get her divorce but he was still stalking her and shit. Well, long story short, he thought her and I were fucking because I asked her to watch The Breakfast Club back at my place and she fell asleep

 **CaribbeanKoala:** after a close call, he was put in jail. We're still close friends but just like 3 months ago she said that she needed some time to find herself and she would contact me when she was ready.

 **Pure:** omg Alex why haven't I know about thissss?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** she didn't want word going around that she was hanging with another guy when her ex was around. After he was put in jail was when she decided to find herself and she asked me not to talk about her because she didn't know if he's friends were after her or not

 **Pure:** her ex is fucking stupid. She is a literal model by his side and fucked it up

 **CaribbeanKoala:** most definitely

 **Pure:** but like should I text her????

 **CaribbeanKoala:** go for it! Knowing you and her, I know she's not gonna get hurt and neither are you.

 **Pure:** tips?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** compliment her eyeliner. She spends like an hour on that shit.

 **Pure:** it is gorgeous

 **CaribbeanKoala:** also, she's like really into nail art so if you bring that up I'm like 110% sure she'll get it with you

 **Pure:** omg Alex

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Ultimate wingman

 **CaribbeanKoala:** NOW GO AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS!

 **Pure:** I WILL, THANKS

* * *

_Group Café Cutie_

**Pure:** Hey! It's Eliza from the cafe!

 **OneEye:** Oh hello! I was wondering when I would get to talk to you again!

 **Pure:** well here I am! My sister, Peggy, she says that she forgives you for taking the last muffin

 **OneEye:** Really? How come?

 **Pure:** because it gave us a conversation topic in the bathroom so I could get your number

 **OneEye:** omg tell your sister if I had known that taking the last muffin would result in your number, then I would of done it a lot sooner ;)

 **Pure:** Keep talking like that and you're gonna have to deal with some consequences, dear

 **OneEye:** ¿como que?

 **Pure:** A date

 **Pure:** with me

 **Pure:** Hopefully

 **OneEye:** Do you like the New York Botanical Gardens?

 **Pure:** like?? I lovE THAT PLACE! I actually volunteer there whenever I can! It's really something when you can watch something slowly develop after months of hard work.

 **OneEye:** sure is

 **OneEye:** so, this Sunday? Around noon? We can have lunch then take a walk.

 **Pure:** sounds great.

* * *

_Group Sisterhood_

**Pure:** GUESS WHO GOT A DATE!!!!!!!!

 **2gud4u:** u didn't

 **2gud4u:** YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!! AHHHHH!!

 **AngelicPresence:** why are we screaming?

 **AngelicPresence:** OH MY GOD ELIZA!!!

 **2gud4u:** IM COM I NG AND HUGGING TOU!!

 **Pure:** doors open

 **AngelicPresence:** IM ALSO COMING BECAUSE I FINALLY TEXTED JOHN

 **Pure:** AND???

 **Pure:** and I'm being hugged

 **AngelicPresence:** ANS I HAVE A DATE TOO!!!!

 **Pure:** I am now being hugged times 2

 **2gud4u:** when is it?? What time??? We need to get you looking splendid!!

 **Pure:** Well it was honestly a coincidence because we're hanging with Laf on Saturday and my date is Sunday so we can go shopping for new clothes! I'm thinking maybe a sundress

 **AngelicPresence:** you got to be kidding me

 **Pure:** what!! I like sundresses

 **AngelicPresence:** my dates this Sunday!!

 **2gud4u:** gasp

 **Pure:** why did you write gasp right after you gasped? We are in the same room. You are hugging me

 **AngelicPresence:** WE CAN GET EACH OTHER READY FOR OUR DATES!!!!

 **Pure:** this weekend is gonna be FUCKING crazy!!!

 **2gud4u:** I'm gonna be the best cheerleader

* * *

_Group Acquired Love Triangle_

**SwivelLord:** it is literally only 11 **:** 00 and these fuckers are driving me up the w a l l

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Why? What are they doing now?

 **SwivelLord:** Well first, when I got there

 **SwivelLord:** ON TIME I MIGHT ADD!

 **SwivelLord:** Only 25 of the 50 senators that are suppose to be here showed up. 15 of which were unprepared. 4 were EXTREMELY homophobic

 **CaribbeanKoala:** and the other 6?

 **SwivelLord:** actually looked ready. But it looked like I was the last person they wanted to see

 **SwivelLord:** after another hour, everyone finally showed up and I decided to start the meeting

 **SwivelLord:** they're all a bunch of fucking idiots. We were suppose to go over 15 different possibilities on what to do about foreign diplomats in our department and you know what we started discussing????

 **SwivelLord:** YOU WANNA K N O W???

 **CaribbeanKoala:** What?

 **SwivelLord:** DOG SHOWS!!!! LIKE JUST TALKING! NOT DEBATING IF THEY WERE ANIMAL ABUSE OR SOMETHING JUST ASKINF IF ANYONE WATCHED IT

 **CaribbeanKoala:** omg I'm so sorry baby

 **SwivelLord:** I'm also pretty sure that two of these senators are sexting each other under the table

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I remember doing that with you and James! except it was more like baby talk and tons of blushing

 **CaribbeanKoala:** now that I think about

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I think I was the only one affected by it

 **SwivelLord:** you weren't, I promise. You were just very cute and James and I had lots of ammo

 **SwivelLord:** speaking of James, where is he? This is the group chat

 **CaribbeanKoala:** he's playing with my butt

 **SwivelLord:** like sexually?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** no he's just squeezing everything together and calling it cute. If he don't back off soon I'm gonna kick him in the face with my foot

 **Advil** **:** hello, I am here

 **SwivelLord:** I can't believe you're playing with his butt without me while I'm suffering

 **Advil** **:** it's a nice ass

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I could do this to you

 **Advil** **:** my ass isn't this pudgy

 **CaribbeanKoala:** arE Y OU CAlL I NG ME FAT????!!!???!!

 **Advil** **:** in the ass

 **SwivelLord:** I second this

 **CaribbeanKoala:** BLOCKED

* * *

_Group Revolution_

**FrenchFry:** I can't believe I missed Alex yesterday in littlespace

 **TrueSoutherner:** I did too, dear

 **FrenchFry:** but yOU GOT TO FINGER PAINT WITH HIM YESTERDAY

 **PinsandNeedles:** it honestly wasn't a good headspace day until the very end. It was mainly grumpy, sad Alex in need of lots of kisses and hugs

 **FrenchFry:** ughughughughughugh

 **PinsandNeedles:** how did the seduction go yesterday?

 **FrenchFry:** IT WENT SPLENDID! Angelica was ROCKING IT and Eliza ended up getting a cute girl's number as well! Oh it was lovely!

 **FrenchFry:** Well honestly, we were all rocking it! I'm pretty sure they could of done it without my help because they are all models

 **TrueSoutherner:** this is very true but you have an eye for detail

 **PinsandNeedles:** that's why I always ask you to check my final pieces for any little mistakes I missed

 **FrenchFry:** that's because you're working 15+ hours on the same piece in a single sitting and you get cross eyed

 **PinsandNeedles:** and this is why I need you

 **TrueSoutherner:** and if we're on the topic of eye of detail, Laf has a good eye on picking boyfriends. I mean, Hercules is one hell of a catch but without Laf I don't think I would of picked up on every detail as quickly

 **FrenchFry:** like the way his fingers always like to drift over our hands before taking them in a really gentle hold and how his thumb starts rubbing against the back of our hands counter-clock wise

 **PinsandNeedles:** IM GOING TO PRICK MYSELF IF YOU DO NOT DESIST

 **TrueSoutherner:** or how when he crosses his arms, he flexes but then stops because he's ~shy~

 **PinsandNeedles:** I feel conceding when I do

 **PinsandNeedles:** AND BESIDES! QHAT ABOUT JOHN! Laf has the eye for detail and has more than one boyfriend!

 **FrenchFry:** Sometimes when John is angry, his hair poofs out and he tries to smooth it back down but it only poofs out more. It can only be contained with a shower

 **PinsandNeedles:** or when you're making rally posters or signs, you spend a lot of time with your hand writing because you think you have really bad handwriting, WHICH YOU DONT!!!

 **TrueSoutherner:** stop exposing ME

 **TrueSoutherner:** I'm a good person who has done nothing for this snatchery

 **FrenchFry:** you're cute! That's what causes this

 **PinsandNeedles:** hey John

 **TrueSoutherner:** Yes Hercules

 **PinsandNeedles:** I'm a tailor. You're a civil rights lawyer. We're both pretty good with details~

 **TrueSoutherner:** details?~

 **FrenchFry:** oh no

 **TrueSoutherner:** you mean like when Laf is sleeping they subconsciously try to cuddle the things nearest to them but if it isn't a body, they'll reject it and try and find one of us in a sleepy state

 **PinsandNeedles:** or when they're making breakfast, especially Crepes and omelets, they try really hard to make it symmetrical because they like balance

 **TrueSoutherner:** or how they PURPOSELY bend over the couch to pick up something because they want to show off their ass in their new pants

 **FrenchFry:** I can't not believe you would even do this to me.

 **TrueSoutherner:** (Ɔ˘з˘)( ꈍヮꈍ)˘ε˘ C)

 **PinsandNeedles:** We love you!

 **FrenchFry:** I am blessed

 **PinsandNeedles:** I also have pictures of fingering painting yesterday. Would you like them?

 **FrenchFry:** YESSSS!!!!

* * *

_Group Acquired Love Triangle_

**CaribbeanKoala:** dying

 **SwivelLord:** what happened this time?

 **Advil** **:** Alex and I decided to walk to lunch today and Alex needs more exercise

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I didn't decide on SHIT. I was ready to go and you just WALK PAST THE CAR!

 **Advil** **:** you live in NYC

 **Advil** **:** its more expensive and time consuming to drive around here then to walk

 **CaribbeanKoala:** my legs hurt

 **SwivelLord:** you need exercise Alex. It's good to get out and walk around! I wish I would just get up and walk AWAY FROM ALL OF THESE ASSHOLES!!

 **Advil** **:** what happened this time?

 **SwivelLord:** I finally called for lunch and I'm so exhausted I kind of like laid on my sandwich

 **Advil** **:** that doesn't sound too good

 **CaribbeanKoala:** you know what else doesn't sound good?? MY LEGS WHEN THEY SNAP OFF BECAUSE THEY HURT SO MUCH!!!

 **Advil** **:** you know what does sound good??

 **SwivelLord:** what?

 **Advil** **:** kissing those sore legs~ because my BOUFRIEND IS SUCH A BABY!!!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I am currently laying on our bed without pants on! My legs are in need of healing kisses!

 **SwivelLord:** so y'all gonna conduct foreplay right there in the day of light in front of your suffering boyfriend and not even care?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** we could send pics but I don't know if you want to get a hard on at work

 **SwivelLord:** I have about 10 minutes before I need to be an Adult™

 **CaribbeanKoala:** you're my adult ;)

 **Advil** **:** and me?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** a big butt jerk that made me WALK

 **CaribbeanKoala:** NO COME BACK MY LEGS H U R T

 **SwivelLord:** tbh, I don't know if it would be hot to see Alex at the gym trying to work out or if i would feel sad

 **CaribbeanKoala:** you would feel sad

 **Advil** **:** unless you were doing crunches

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I'm about to crunch that dick if you do not COME HERE

 **Advil** **:** FINE IM COMINF

 **SwivelLord:** save that for tonight ;)

 **CaribbeanKoala:** actually tonight I think I want to be read too. I'm in that kind of mood.

 **Advil** **:** we can do that.

 **SwivelLord:** Skype Date?

 **Advil** **:** Skype date!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** DATE!!!  <3

 **CaribbeanKoala:** j a MES

 **Advil** **:** too much teeth?

 **SwivelLord:** RUDE!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** [4 pictures sent]

 **SwivelLord:** bless

* * *

_Group Sick_ _en_ _ingly Cute_

**CaribbeanKoala:** Jemmy, can we talk?

 **Advil** **:** I'm right next to you

 **CaribbeanKoala:** it's easier to articulate on text sometimes

 **Advil** **:** is this something bad?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** No. I mean, I hope not. It's just I was scrolling through the group chat and,,,,,

 **Advil** **:** babe?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** you know my friends are your friends too, right? Like, we enjoy your company. THEY enjoy your company

 **Advil** **:** I meant to delete that,,,,,,

 **CaribbeanKoala:** is that how you feel? Baby, you're a part of our group when I'm not around.

 **Advil** **:** I mean, I guess but the only thing we have in common

 **Advil** **:** is you

 **CaribbeanKoala:** then maybe you need to spend the day with them without me

 **Advil** **:** what?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Honey, I love you. And I know Thomas loves you. And I KNOW WITH ALL MY BEING

 **CaribbeanKoala:** that OUR friends love you too! I promise you!

 **Advil** **:** babe, it's just

 **Advil** **:** it's only ever been me and Thomas for like years! And through college to our job in congress. I've never had a group

 **Advil** **:** I've never really been

 **Advil** **:** wanted

 **CaribbeanKoala:** please don't cry

 **Advil** **:** and I KNOW why I never had a group. And that's probably the most painful part is knowing the reason of why you're alone but not being able to change it

 **Advil** **:** and sometimes I think that one day I'm going to fuck up so bad that no ones ever gonna be with me again

 **Advil** **:** I'm sorry

 **CaribbeanKoala:** Don't be sorry. Talk to me. Put the phone down and look at me.

 **Advil** **:** ok

* * *

_Group Boss (?)_

**SwivelLord:** Mr. Washington? How are you feeling?

 **WashingMachine:** Much better. How was today's meeting?

 **SwivelLord:** Sir, I need to be frank with you

 **WashingMachine:** Go ahead

 **SwivelLord:** these people make me want to drink

 **WashingMachine:** ah

 **WashingMachine:** oh, what are the kids saying these days?

 **WashingMachine:** same

 **SwivelLord:** And we got so off track that they started talking about dog shows

 **WashingMachine:** oh lord

 **SwivelLord:** Sir, I'm sorry. It's just a bigger position than I thought. I mean, I was able to do a lot of the work myself seeing how we had like a central understanding and people seem more stable once they've eaten but I just wanted to do more.

 **WashingMachine:** Thomas, it's alright. It's not your problem. When things don't get done, you can't put it all on yourself because it's not only you making the decisions. A democracy is of the people.

 **WashingMachine:** and the people can't make up their damn mind so we're stuck. Thomas don't fret. You did nothing wrong.

 **SwivelLord:** Thank you, sir.

 **WashingMachine:** Have I ever told you about the time Alexander got an F?

 **SwivelLord:** Alexander? Getting an F?

 **Wa** **s** **hingMachine:** in English

 **SwivelLord:** are you sure we're talking about the same Alexander?

 **WashingMachine:** yes. When he was a boy, he had this group presentation in middle school. Had to do a presentation on the steps of a book. Like climax and build up.

 **WashingMachine:** Well, Alex was never good working with others but he said he wanted to seem "normal" so he held back and let other people do their parts of the presentation so he wouldn't be seen as a "nerd"

 **WashingMachine:** the day came and it turned out that the only one who did their part of the presentation was Alex. He came home crying because his teacher gave them an F on their presentation and it dropped his grade

 **WashingMachine:** he blamed himself for weeks after that, saying how he should of done more and such. I finally had to sit him down and explain to him that it wasn't his fault.

 **WashingMachine:** he did his part just like how you did. But because of the faults of others, his grades went down and work doesn't get done. You did your part, Thomas. This isn't your fault and don't baby those who don't do their part

 **SwivelLord:** I

 **SwivelLord:** thank you, sir

 **WashingMachine:** You're welcome. Now I need to go. Martha is threatening me to come down for dinner or else I won't get frozen peaches

 **SwivelLord:** Good evening, sir

 **WashingMachine:** Good evening, Thomas

* * *

_Group Acquired Love Triangle_

**SwivelLord:** Hello, tis I

 **CaribbeanKoala:** THOMAS DID YOU KNOW!!!!!!!

 **SwivelLord:** ,,,,,,I know a lot

 **CaribbeanKoala:** that JA m es was feeling like shit!!!! I could of have been hugging him longer!

 **Advil** **:** I am currently being crushed hugged by a Caribbean

 **SwivelLord:** should I be worried?

 **Advil** **:** no. We just had a talk

 **SwivelLord:** aBOIT??

 **CaribbeanKoala:** how much I love him and how much he is PART OF MY FRIEND GROUP!

 **SwivelLord:** he's not wrong, Jemmy!

 **Advil** **:** you're both embarrassing

 **Advil** **:** omg

 **SwivelLord:** what

 **Advil** **:** Alex just gave me his favorite paci

 **CaribbeanKoala:** yes I did! NOW YOU WAIT HERE BECAUSE IM MAKING DINNER AND IM READING THE STORY TONIGHT!

 **Advil** **:** I am free

 **SwivelLord:** are you okay, baby?

 **Advil** **:** Alex and I had a little talk about me not being used to a group of friends and we had a talk and there was a lot of crying and I'm kind of tired but I r eaLLY want Alex to run his hands through my hair

 **SwivelLord:** and he did give you his favorite paci.

 **Advil** **:** he did

 **Advil** **:** [1 picture sent]

 **SwivelLord:** ⁞ ✪ ⌂ ✪ ⁞

 **SwivelLord:** you two are the most amazing, most precious things that I have the honor of calling mine

 **Advil** **:** you have no chill, do you?

 **SwivelLord:** I do not. Especially when you look like that

 **Advil** **:** it's a good calming technique

 **Advil** **:** Alex better hurry up before I fall asleep

 **SwivelLord:** so I guess we're reading you a story tonight, hmmmm??

 **Advil** **:** I guess so. When Alex gets on something, it hard to get him off.

 **SwivelLord:** like my dick

 **Advil** **:** I'm DIVORCING YOU AND LEAVING WITH ALEX AND GOING TO THE WEST COAST!!

 **SwivelLord:** gasp

 **SwivelLord:** you hate the west coast

 **Advil** **:** I do

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I AM BACK WITH FOOD!!!

 **Advil** **:** darling you don't gotta do this for me. I could of made dinner!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I know you can. But I'm spoiling you tonight so hush and let me show you that I would do anything for you! Now eat!

 **SwivelLord:** spoil him! I would of brought rose petals but I'm stuck here in DC!

 **SwivelLord:** wait

 **SwivelLord:** * ＊✿❀❀✿＊**＊✿❀❀✿＊*  
*＊✿❀❀✿＊*

 **Advil** **:** the time it took you to find that Alex has already HAND FED ME and rubbed my tummy and MY HAIR IM like

 **Advil** **:** 99.99% ready to fall asleep

 **SwivelLord:** my precious darlings

 **SwivelLord:** I guess no date tonight?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** We'll try tomorrow but yeah. James just fell asleep and he's so cute and I love him. I'm gonna kiss him

 **CaribbeanKoala:** kiss given!

 **SwivelLord:** I have no kisses what so ever

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I just sent some in your direction  <3

 **SwivelLord:** I felt them!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** well I better get to bed soon. Good night darling! I love you!

 **SwivelLord:** good night sweetheart. Kisses!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** kisses!

* * *

_Group Too Bi, Goodbye_

**Pure:** a l E x

 **CaribbeanKoala:** yes

 **Pure:** I

 **Pure:** why did you answer so quickly, it's 2 in the morning

 **CaribbeanKoala:** I dropped my paci and got distracted by my beautiful boyfriend

 **Pure:** cute

 **Pure:** anyway, guess who got a date?????

 **CaribbeanKoala:** AHHHHHHH!!!! How did it go???!!?!!!?

 **Pure:** it went g r E a t BUT ALEX I NEED HELP

 **CaribbeanKoala:** ok, shoot.

 **Pure:** she speaks Spanish. I had to google translate what she said to me in our text. Sooo maybe do you think you could come over tomorrow and help me with Spanish

 **CaribbeanKoala:** omg this is so cute! I'm gonna teach you so many cute phrases!

 **Pure:** So you will!!?!?

 **CaribbeanKoala:** duh!

 **Pure:** Great! Now go to sleep! Night!

 **CaribbeanKoala:** night!


End file.
